Policing a fire
by Ailur
Summary: Join Marshall and Chase on their adventure to seek calmness among other things.
1. Chapter 1 chasing a spark

**This is my first time writing on this site, so I thought a one-shot book would be the best for a beginner like me. I have always loved the pairing chase x marshall. It just seems so right how best friends becomes lovers. I most likely won't update this for a while. Probably not until september 2018. That is when I get a better computer hopefully. I will try to update whenever I get the time too but no promises. Without further ado here is the one-shot.**

It all started back about 3 months ago when the only thing on my mind was to not fall or do something stupid on the job. Although I could not manage to do something clumsy it was still goal. It was like I always had bad karma just following me around never letting me do something right the first time. Even the second time around I couldn't manage it.

Today was not like any other day it was the second wednesday this month. And that means it was the day we clean the fire trucks, my least favorite pastime. My train of thought was broken as I pulled up to the fire station. Almost running into the main fire engine which was already pulled out of the station, ready to be washed.

"Maybe today my krama won't be as hurtful today as it usually is" I sighed.

"What's that" Hollered chief.

"Nothing Top-dog"

'You know what today is right?"

"Yes top-dog"

"Well, why are you standing there" thundered chief "Get to work newbie".

"Sir, yes, sir" I replied while rushing to the closet to get some cleaning supplies.

Yeah, the boss is always that mean. I think he picks on me the most because I am the new dog on the block. I don't hate him mainly because he can fire me at the drop of a hat, but I wish he was a little bit nicer. But enough of that I have a job to do, I have to help clean the already clean trucks. Really the trucks shine brighter than an navy recruit's shoe on inspection day. But I still have a job to do.

After getting to the trucks with the cleaning supplies which consisted of a sponge as big as my head, a bucket of hot water, and some soap I start by splashing the main fire engine with some water. After about an hour of waxing on and waxing off soapy water I decided to take a break from the truck and headed inside.

The sight of all my co-workers hanging out in the lounge was unsurprising I didn't even bother getting mad. Unlike normal firefighters they forced me to do all the grunt work; I would take it up to the boss but he was in there with them just hanging out. They all hate me for one reason or another, it wasn't like this all the the time.

When I first started working here a couple of months back they all loved me they took care of me like a little brother. Until they discovered my 'bad karma' or as they call it 'the marshall curse'. I started doing clumsy stuff and for awhile they were fine, until that clumsy stuff started to impact them. That was when they started hating me, I would trip over a bucket of water and soak someone's lunch box or knock over the suits and it would take an hour to set them back up. Soon everybody started to avoid me afraid of the 'marshall curse'. For awhile I thought it was a joke that was until a week passed and they kept avoiding me.

That is when I noticed it started to hurt, they would only talk to me when needed or at lunch when I sat down everybody scooted to the other side of the table. It hurt when they left me to do all the work. It hurt when they take all the food out of my lunch box. It hurt because I had never thought my co-workers, no friends even, would turn like that. Now that I think about it like that, I don't think I have any friend in this dark and dismal town I call home, Foggy Bottom

Back to reality, my co-workers are just staring at me from their seats with judging looks on their faces and one by one they get up and leave by the door next to me some pushing me and others muttering under their breath "Marshall the mess up","How did you even get out of the academy" , while shaking their heads in disapproval. After a couple of pushes all the dogs were out of the lounge except chief. I was still at the door for a couple of minutes, until my thirst got the better of me. As I walked by chief I could feel his gaze burning into me. I was halfway to the kitchen when chief spoke "Marshall you have something on your collar" and then he walked out of the room.

I froze upon hearing this words and finally felt my collar was a bit heavier than usual because of a wet rag that was caught on it.

Wow, I am a mess up, I couldn't even put away a rag right. Maybe they were right how did I get out of the academy. Maybe I am just not cut out for firemen's work. You know what NO, I won't listen to them, why should I even care what they think?

I worked throughout the day cleaning the trucks in peace, because the others were called out to a fire. They decided that they didn't want me to help them. Their excuse for leaving me behind was "They didn't want me to mess this one up". I am clumsy during the day but when I am on a mission I am anything but clumsy. But they wouldn't care or know because they always leave me at the station the clean up their mess. Once I was done with the truck I was working on the main fire engine pulled up into the garage just barely messing me. Sometimes I think they just want to kill me. And just the thought of that scares me more than I would like to admit. One of the smoky firefighters got off the truck and went over to the clean truck and smeared his sooty glove over the door and said," you missed a spot" in a teasing tone. All the others laughed but not chief who was at the door of the station looking at me disapprovingly, and sighed, then locked up for the night.

I stood frozen in place while the others put away their suits then left to go home. I stood staring at the smudge, my psyche slowly breaking down as time wen't. Until it was around 1:00, my psyche was all but gone so I got up and camly went in to the station, with the extra key under the pipes outside of the station. I went to the garage and got the fuel can and then proceeded to drench the place in gas until it reeked of it. Then proceeded to rig a match to a timer to go off in exactly 6 hours. Which is right before chief opens the door for the morning. The thing that scared me the most wsa that I felt nothing except empiness.

I sat on top of a random hill outside of foggy bottom until the first light of the sun shone down. With the sun I rose and just left foggy bottom. Thanking it for teaching me never to trust anyone especially those who called themselves your friends.

 **THE END. There you go guys how'd you like it? Well you guys remember when I said "this was a one-shot", well that might change depending on how much I write. I want to continue this one but I have no clue if I will do so in a story or a part 2 one-shot. Sooo yeah I think I am going towards a story, but hey I have no clue. Sorry forgot to add that I don't own paw patrol.**


	2. Chapter 2 sparking a chase

**Finally I have decided to do a** **story instead of a one-shot book** **.This chapter is loosely based on the episode pups save a friend. I can't promise daily updates but I will try my best. Sooo yeah without further ado here is part 2 or if you will** **chapter 2** **. I don't own paw patrol.**

It all started 2 months and 28 days ago, back when the sun shone everyday and the moon shone every night. When the highlights of my day were the missions we were called to.

I awoke to my alarm clock going off and groggily hit the button to turn it off. Even after getting up and opening the door to my dog house I still wanted to sleep but hey the early dog gets the chew toy ir whatever they say. I only get up early so the other dogs don't see me tired because believe me. I am not myself when I first wake up, you know that I think of it, my tennis ball is not in my water dish. See what I mean. I am not the leader I normally am in the morning.

After I dried myself off and I headed inside the lookout to find Ryder and maybe get some breakfast early. As soon as the lookout doors opened I headed for the TV because that's where ryder usually was in the morning.

"Ryder sir can I get some breakfast"

"Shush chase" Ryder muttered.

"But Ryder sir it's ear-"

"Chase I said shush" Ryder demanded.

I whimpered and turn to leave the room, hurt. Ryder never yelled at us even if he was mad. I must've really messed up, bad for Ryder to get that mad. Maybe I should just take a break from the paw patrol. I mean I deserve it I have been second in command for awhile and it has made me exhausted. I do feel tired during the day but never during a mission. But that is what i'm afraid of I mean what if I fall asleep during a mission. Someone could get hurt I could not let that happen on my watch. I think i'll take a break for awhile.

After packing my bags and getting some food for the road, I went to find Ryder. It didn't take long to find him only about 5 minutes, only because he was at the periscope.

"Hey Chase whatcha want",questioned Ryder while still looking into the periscope.

"I want to leave the paw patrol"

"WHAT" Ryder turned around on the point so fast it could have given him whiplash.

"Yeah I need a break for awhile Ryder s-sir", I whispered cowering down in fear.

"Don't scare me like that Chase I thought you wanted to quit paw patrol", groaned Ryder while rubbing his temples," why do you need a break?"

"Well I just hmmm, I have no clue on how to explain it" I offered

"Are you feeling ok" Ryder suggested and kneeled down to feel my nose. As he was reaching for my nose I flinched back instinctively. He reeled his arm back hurt,

"Ummmmm Chase are you mad at me?"

"..." I stayed quiet, not wanting to anger him anymore than he was.

"Chase i'm not mad at you if that is what your thinking."

"But what this morning when you yelled at me"

"Chase when did I yell at you"

"When you were watching TV"

"You mean the news, I was just watching a report on a firehouse burning down in foggy bottom" ,Ryder recalled, "something about a disgruntled employee", Ryder continued,"anyways you guys should know I would never get mad at you annoyed maybe, but never mad".

"Oh good" I sighed in relief, "But I still want to go in that trip".

"Yeah that's fine, I just glad we got that cleared up" Ryder said,"Wait, where are you going?"

"In the forest maybe"

"Ok, just be safe"

"Thanks bye"

After I told the other pups about my little trip and getting some last minute things prepared, I took my police cruiser and started on my way to the forest to go camping for awhile. Nothing happened on the trip there up until a old lady crossing the street and a grey truck came flying around a corner. But lucky he didn't hit her but I still warned him about taking corners a bit slower.

 **The end. Sorry to leave off on such a weird note but I have family coming over and will not be able to continue to write for a couple of days. But as soon as I can I will begin work on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3, cuffing a fire

**This is a very deep chapte and I hope none of you guys can relate to this. This is the third installment of Policing a fire.**

I awoke to the song of birds in the early morning feeling foggy as per regular in the morning. But soon the fogginess gave way to confusion, as my surroundings came into focus with my train of thought.

The forest is not where I went to sleep, right? Did I come home last night, of course? Nothing ever happens to me I'm just a lonely dog. Now I am just plain freaked out. How did I get to the forest better yet what happened last yesterday all I remember is waking up and going to work. I don't even remember leaving the station. What happened last night?

I didn't even realise I was just stumbling in a haze of confusion. "Calm marshall" I mumbled to myself over and over again. I only stopped once I was calm. Then it hit me that I could smell smoke in the distance. My firefighter instinct kicked in and immediately identified the smell as a campfire.

But that was not all that came with the smell of smoke. The memories flooded back, like water breaking through a dam. The smudge, the trap, and leaving foggy bottom all in one night. And of all that the only thing that scared me was the fact that I felt nothing. I didn't care for my job or foggy bottom I didn't even care if I hurt one if my co-workers. What does that make me? Am I crazy? Never, I could never be crazy? Could i? Wouldn't a crazy person say that?

I stopped my train of thought before I became crazy. I just have to accept what i've done I cant change whats done. But from all that bad I have something good to take from it. Friends are not friends they always backstab you in the end. You know what now that I think of it no one, all my life, has been kind to me.

During my school years I had no friends but I really didn't care mainly because from a early age I knew what I wanted to be. So that always kept me on track so didn't need friends. But my teachers were different, they knew I had no friends so they tried to be nice to me and try to be my friend but I would mess up and make them mad. I would drop their favorite mug or that one time I broke the teachers desk. After my mess up the teachers just kinda didn't care about me. All except one was like that.

This teacher was one of the bullies she would give me a question that she knew I couldn't answer and call me out in front of the class. She would turn her back when the kids would make fun of me. One time we were taking this test and I had finished the test way before everybody else. She randomly called to me from across the room and asked me what question I was on. I had no idea what to do because I knew if I said I was finished she would mad or do something mean. I didn't have time to answer before a different student grab my test and told the teacher I was done. The teacher came over and took my test and flipped thought it to see if I was really done and as she flipped over the last page she went over to the trash can and threw it away without a second thought. I didn't do anything, I was scared to do anything, she then proceeded to give me a new test and stand over me as I took it, shaking her head after every answer I put down. Thankfully she left soon after, but she still shows up in my nightmares.

That was only the teachers the students were worse than that. There was always the same group of 5-6 boys who all thought I was autistic, they even told a substitute that and she believed them. One time at recess I had nothing to do but just walk around and one of the group came up to me and said let's play tag. They always called me stupid maybe I was because I said sure. They told me I was it and they all ran so I picked one and ran after him. As soon as I got him and yelled he was it he lied, "no he didn't get me". After I ran around like this tagging each boy once and getting the same response from everyone. I realized they were playing with me and I was not playing with them. I ran into the bathroom and started crying, it seemed I did that a lot of crying during my "school life". The teacher saw this and told them all to apologize and they did, but the very next day they were back at messing with me.

I forgot most of my childhood I think it because my brain thought it too traumatic to remember. And I'm glad I don't remember my childhood but it feels weird to not remember my childhood it feels as if it didn't happen.

My train of thought was once again broken by the smell of smoke and I realized I was walking that whole time and it was dawn. Wait no it isn't it's night time. What's that glow then and why can still smell smoke I was walking in the opposite direction from the smoke I smelled earlier. Now it smells as if it is all around me.

 **The end, you should expect to see chapter 4 ,in the near future, as in maybe tomorrow. But yeah that chapter was different mainly because of marshalls backstory. But it was still fun to write and I hope you guys like it too.**


	4. Chapter 4 burning a bridge

**This is chapter 4 of policing a fire,** _ **burning a bridge**_ **. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Once i arrived at the in the forest i passed by the camping sites and, the fire safety sign which informed campers not to light any type of fires, and parked my truck near a big tree that looked like an bow with a curved shape. I trot over to a trail almost tripping over a root that was in the way. The sun is high in the center of the sky beating down onto the forest canopy which protects me from its harmful rays.

I walk for what seems like forever but the sun has only moved to just barely touch the tops of the trees. I stop at the edge of the path to rest and drink some water from my backpack. i would hate to be out here in this heat without water, even without the sun's ray hitting me it is still scorching.

My life until now, was just all missions, and when i wasn't on a mission i would be playing with the other pups. That was my life, never breaking the cycle. I really have no clue why i came out here. What if the other pups need my help? Maybe i should turn back? No, i came out here to relax not to worry.

I walk off into a clearing and set down my backpack to get out my sleeping bag. After i setting up my sleeping bag i get out some food and eat supper. And get curled up into my sleeping bag to sleep for the night. I really didn't come out here to sleep i came out here to think.

Last week we were called out to a mission, a seemly normal mission where a stupid cat climbed up a tree for no reason, but we were still had a job to do. As soon as me and Ryder arrived to the park where the cat was. But we soon realized that we didn't know where the cat was because of all the trees, so me and Ryder split up to cover more ground. So there i was calling "kitty where are you?" over and over again. Unbeknownst to me another dog was there trailing me just outside of my sight. Though i soon found out due to the wind changing direction, after catching the smell of a female german shepherd. I then turned on the spot and burst through the bush she was hiding in, and pinned her down.

"Why are you following me?" i demanded, i really don't like anyone following me.

"Ummm i thought you might need help, also could you get off me"

"Sorry i just don't like people following me" i said blushing.

"Ohh its fine, anyways you are cute even when you are mad"

"WHAT"

"I think you are cute"

"Excuse me", i questioned

"Well i mean you are kinda hot", she reached a paw to feel my muscles.

"Yeahhhhhh, ok you should stop", i demanded putting a paw up to stop her paw from reaching my chest.

"Why am i not pretty enough for you to cheat your girlfriend?",she questioned.i backed away nervously.

"What how can a hot shepard like yourself not have a girl?" she asked in disbelief." Has anyone told you what beautiful eyes you have." she flirted. She went on like this, while i backed away soon, i was backed into a tree. She kept getting closer until her muzzle was inches away from mine.

"You're not my type" i blurted out suddenly. That stopped her in her tracks. Dhe then apologized and left me with my back touching a tree when Ryder called me up on my tag and told me he had found the kitten. The mission went on without a hitch and we got back to the lookout.

Now that i think about it out here in the forest i wonder what is my type. I have always been on missions or too busy to think about my preferences. I came out here to do just that to think about who i like. Maybe, Skye but she is way too bossy to be a good girlfriend, or what about Everest, Nah she is way too far away and she's just plain weird, who would enjoy the cold?

I haven't met the right person for me yet. It funny how love works, I've never been in love so how will i know i haven't met the right person for me already? How will i know if there is someone who is right for me? I mean who would want to date a policemen who is completely absorbed in his job. Not to mention I'm paranoid, i would be way too worried I'd do something stupid in front of them. I wouldn't want to date myself and that says a lot.

But now is not the time to think it is time to sleep. The sun is all but set and the warm afternoon air is cradling me to sleep.

 **I have no idea what that little part at the end is but it probably exists due to the fact it is 11:00 at night. Soo yeah i hope you guys like it. Also i know i kinda suck at the whole first person point of view thing but i am doing this to get better. Till tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5 blazing sirens

**This is chapter 5 of policing a fire.**

It is as almost as the world itself is a blaze with fire. And almost instinct like I run into the blaze, dodging falling branches and patches of burning grass, looking for a clearing. But tree after tree there is only more dry grass and burning trees. But what felt like hours of sheathing which couldn't have been more than three minutes I stumble upon a the edge of the fire. Knowing I could not outrun such a fire as big as this one, I continue my search for a clearing but now, not at such a breakneck speed.

Finally I stumble upon a clearing, the crackling of the fire is a small popping noise that grows louder with each passing second. I start to clear away some of the dried shrubs and branches at least the ones I can see. The fire made my eyes adjust to the 'day' instead of the night, so basically i'm just grabbing what feels like a shrub or a branch and throwing it into the forest.

As the fire draws closer I can see more clearly now and on the far edge of the clearing is some water its seems. With the whole fire I haven't even thought about how thirsty I am. As I approach the, puddle it turns over? Wow, I must really be crazy that is not a puddle that is a sleeping bag. And by the shape it is, i'll hazard a guess that it's a dog's sleeping bag, also that it's a heavy sleeper now that the fire is now a roar in my ear.

"Helloooo" I say singsong like.

"Wake up" I say close to his ear, now that i'm up close I can see he's a german shepard.

"Up now" I yell losing my temper, the fire is so close I can feel its heat on my back. I don't want to get burned just because this bozo wont get up. I can feel him stir underneath my paw.

"Wha.." he mumbles, really that was all I could I get.

"It's time to get up the fire close" I say singsong like just to be 'nice'.

"Wha.." he picks up his head out of the bag.

"Come on is 'wha' all I can get I mean really there's a fire right there" I say

"What?" he questions.

"Move it or lose it, but just a tip I would move it quickly" I take my paw and turn his head to the fire blazing a hundred yards away. I haven't seen anyone move that quick since chief said we missed a spot on one of the trucks. But that shepard move his butt as if it was already on fire, he got his sleeping bag and his backpack he was using as a pillow, and then ran to the center of the clearing where I already was.

"Ok where are we going to run to, I know the way to my car, but the fire has already reached that path so we'd have to take the long way around." he looks towards me to agree with his plan. I just smirk and look at him in the eyes.

"What" he asks.

"Nothing" I answer.

"What"

"We are going to stay put" I confirm.

"What are you crazy, we'd burn with in seconds of the fire reaching here." he states in disbelief.

"Ok which sounds better running through the dry forest trying to outrun a fire which can spread with the wind and the treetops. We are stuck to the ground running while it can spread faster even without touching the ground. Or would you rather stay here in this relatively safe clearing not to mention the fact that I cleared most of the dry tinder and such out of it, so it is even more safe."

"Wow sounds like you know how to deal with fires"

"Yeah I was a firefighter"

"So Mr. Firefighter are we safe"

"For now but we need someone to rescue us soon or we become 'hot dogs'."

"Yeah, we do. Wait a second I can call my owner."

"Really" I say excitedly

"Yeah I just need my collar…." he responds looking at his neck.

"Well where is it?"

"I think I took it off before I went to bed" he turn to his former sleeping area which is now littered with flaming debris.

"I'll get it" holding him back.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Without it we won't last the night so its either I take a chance now or never."

"Ok just be careful please" he says worried. I nod my thanks and take off into the blaze to find his lost collar. I jump over a flaming branch and put my paw in to a rabbit hole on accident and fell face first onto a leaf that was on fire. Almost in slow motion I spin and burn my back on the leaf instead of my face. Ignoring the pain I wildly look around until I find his collar. I grab it without a second thought all I really saw was some blue and knew that was it. As i'm headed out of the blaze with the collar in my teeth I narrowly miss a falling branch. After that close one I was home free I was in the clearing. Once I stepped into the clearing the shepherd came and got his collar for my mouth.

"You ok?" he mumbles around the collar

"No I was burned pretty bad" I panted

"Yeah I saw that, are you hurt badly, I don't have any medical experience your a firefighter do you know what to do?" he says concerned

"Yeah I took a first aid class do you have any water?"

"Yeah I have some right here where should I put it"

"Right here" I instruct pointing to my back. Suddenly without warning a branch above the shepherd exploded in fire and broke off the tree and started to fall. As if in slow motion I pounce onto the shepherd and push him out of the path of the branch.

After the dust settled, we both were standing uninjured. Until I felt heat above my head and saw the shepherd's face change from shock to horror as a heavy object collided with the top of my head. Then darkness.

 **The end. Hope you guys liked it. I know I loved it while I was writing it. Till the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 sirens blazing

**Sorry about the 'not updating for 2 weeks', but in that 2 weeks I have studied other first person stories, hopefully improving my own. Here we go.**

I hear a faint muffled voice in my ear. A warm comforting glow is all I feel, no reason to wake me up. " Be quiet i'm trying to sleep" I try to say but all I can get out is "Wha"

"It's time to get up the fire close", I hear a voice say angelic-like. "Wait, there's a fire, where?", again I try to speak but my brain is like a horror movie, foggy. "Wha" I mumble as I look around with the clouded vision everybody gets when they first wake up. What's the problem all the green blobs are next the the red blobs.

"Come on is 'wha' all I can get I mean really, there's a fire right there", the stranger says.

A complete thought goes through my head for the first time since waking,"What" I finally manage.

"Move it or lose it, but just a tip I would move it quickly" he takes his white paw, which smells of smoke, and pushes my head to face behind me. I guess that paw took away my blurriness because, now the whole world looks alive with the crackling of the flames and, the flaming debris falling. Ok chase calm down, I tell myself, get your stuff and run like your butt is on fire or else it might be. I grab my sleeping bag and backpack and run to the center of the clearing where the dalmation was waiting. My mind is on mission mode so, it is racing trying to find the best way to handle this situation. I blurt out the first idea I think of, "Ok where are we going to run to, I know the way to my car, but the fire has already reached that path so we'd have to take the long way around." I look at him to get his confirmation, but he just sit there and smirks at me.

"What" I question his smirk.

"Nothing" he answers, while keeping that smirk on his face.

"What" I question again.

"We are going to stay put"

Is he crazy, I think he is why else would he be in the forest during a forest fire, well to be fair I am here to so i'd be crazy too. But he is way more crazier than I am if he thinks staying put is a good idea. I mean, if your house is burning you don't just stay put you jump out the window. "What are you crazy, we'd burn with in seconds of the fire reaching here." I confirm

"Ok which sounds better running through the dry forest trying to outrun a fire which can spread with the wind and the treetops. We are stuck to the ground running while it can spread faster even without touching the ground. Or would you rather stay here in this relatively safe clearing not to mention the fact that I cleared most of the dry tinder and such out of it, so it is even more safe.", he offers. I think my surprise is visible.

"Wow sounds like you know how to deal with fires"

"Yeah I was a firefighter"

"So Mr. Firefighter are we safe", I jokingly call him.

"For now but we need someone to rescue us soon or we become 'hot dogs'."

"Yeah, we do.", After thinking for a second my racing mind has came to a answer. I have a high tech collar with which I can call Ryder, "Wait a second I can call my owner."

"Really" he perks up just a bit to the news we might not die tonight.

"Yeah I just need my collar…." I go to touch the button on the tag but it is not there. Now i'm really worried, we're surrounded by a forest which is on fire and our only hope for rescue is probably on fire.

"Well where is it?" he question a bit worried mostly likely upon seeing my worried face. I think for a second and remember I always take it off before I go to bed, because when I lay down it presses against my neck, it's really uncomfortable

"I think I took it off before I went to bed" I stare at the pile of flaming debris which used to be my my resting place, almost my final resting place.

"I'll get it", he says holding his arm in between me and the pile of debris to reinforce his decision to go out there alone and retrieve my collar.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I stupidly say. 'Of course it's safe he is only going to run through a forest fire'.

"Without it we won't last the night so its either I take a chance now or never." he says with a serious face on.

"Ok just be careful please" I say concerned for his safety. He takes off bravely into the flames. Now I can't see him, all I see are the flames he jumped over bowing down trying to chase him. It feels like an eternity before I see his white coat on the backdrop of orange with my collar clutched in his teeth. As soon as he enters the clearing I grab the collar, but I notice his eyes are glazed in pain.

"You ok?" I ask around the collar.

"No I was burned pretty bad" he panted, tried and exhausted.

"Yeah I see that, are you hurt badly, I don't have any medical experience, your a firefighter do you know what to do?" I guess since he has experience with fire he would know what to do.

"Yeah I took a first aid class, do you have any water?"

"Right here" I point to my backpack, _slam,_ _boom._

It takes me a second to process what just happened, he pushed me out of the way of the branch and it exploded. I stare at him with pure shock, he risked his life for mine, i'm the one that should be doing that. But before my brain could kick back into action a branch was right above his head then I hit the ground as he went down too.

 **The end,**

.


	7. Chapter 7 names and pain

**This is chapter 7 of Policing a fire. You might have witnessed my mistake, sunday night to monday morning, in which I posted chapter 5 thinking it was chapter 6, basically the file names were so similar that my tired brain mixed them up. Sorry. But now, the chapter, which now comes with added POV tags, only two extra payments of $19.99.**

 **Chase's POV**

I awake under a mass of twigs and sticks some of which have caught fire. I start to move out of the pile, but get stopped due to my fur clinging onto some the sticks. Now the fire is close to my tail.

Now, is the time for panicking. I tug and tug but my fur is not letting go of these sticks, I knew I should've combed my coat before I left. All these knots do not help things, you could say they do 'knot' help with my current predicament. Jokes always lighten the mood don't they?

"Hey, mister Firefighter, a little help please?", in all truth I just want to know if he is hurt or if he's fine. "Come on, my fur is almost on fire?".

"Well fine if your not going to do anything i'll have to do it myself." I complain, once again I tug at my stuck fur again to no success. Come on stupid fur I don't need to get burned tonight. Now the flames are licking at my tail and flank. As a last resort I yank my self out of the pile leaving behind a lot of fur, and in the process of escaping, a rogue branch came out of nowhere and cut me right above my left eye.

Wincing in pain from the gash above my eye and from the hundreds of tiny cuts left from the sticks. It hurts even to move, I take my paw and wipe the blood from my eye so I could see how bad the clearing was and to see the progress of the fire. First thing I notice is as soon as I wipe the blood away it comes back and secondly is that I can't see that dalmatian anywhere which both are not the best thing to be happening right now.

"Mister Firefighter man, where are you?" I know if I can't see him now that means something has happened, but it's something to do instead of just sitting here and doing nothing. After a few seconds of me calling to him without any answer I walk around the tree to where I last saw him.

As I walk around the branch I see the dalmatian sprawled on the ground, with one back leg being crushed by some of the branch. The rest of his body is covered in cut and gashes much like mine but his are much deeper. I can barely see his chest rise and fall with his breathing, the ground around his body is stained red by his blood. I hear him wheezing, wait, no he is whimpering in pain.

"Hey hey, you'll be fine", I whisper to him cradling his head in my paws trying to calm him down." You're not alone, don't worry."

"Did you call your owner?", he says surprisingly strong.

"Are you hurt", I ask even though I know his answer, but he sounded so un-strained when he spoke."Are you in pain?"

"Nope", he answers, "My body's just numb, guess i'm just in shock" he shrugged it off "But I am cold".

"You do look kinda paler than you did", I notice.

"Yep, i'm in shock" he confirms

"So it doesn't hurt" I clarified.

"Yep doesn't hurt, but that doesn't mean I'm not seriously hurt."

"That reminds me I should probably call my owner", I chuckle trying to keep the mood light. I go to find my collar which is next to the bonfire, which was once my sticky prison. I then return to where the dally still lays trapped with the callor secured safely in my mouth. I press the button and as soon as the tag lights up Ryder questioned "Chase? I thought you were on vacation?"

"Yeah about that", I start, "We kinda need rescuing."

"What's wrong", Ryder says concerned, "And who is 'we'?".

"Well my vacation was going good, until I was woken up by a dalmatian who practically dragged me to safety from a forest fire.", I recall, "Did that just about cover it" I ask the dalmatian.

Before Ryder can reply the dally says "Yep, except about the part about the tree falling on us". Earning a gasp and a worried look from Ryder.

"Are you guys OK?"

"I have a couple of cuts and bruises, but the dalmatian is worse off" I turn the camera on the tag towards the dally, who weakly waves and says "Hey I'm Marshall".

"Don't worry we'll get you guys out of there, don't worry", And with that Ryder cut off the call.

"Chase was it?", he says as he grits his teeth in apparent pain.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll be fine" I reassure him.

"You know I have seen most of the horror movies, and when someone tells you not to worry it best to worry."

"I know Ryder he'll get us out of this, don't worry", I say.

"See you said it again"

"Sorry I didn't even notice, I think i'm just trying to convince myself." I look up towards the sky in hope I see skye and her helicopter, but all I see is smoke and embers flying up towards the stars.

"So Marshall, why'd you become a firefighter?" I try to make small talk to clear the stale air.

"Why not, what do you do for a living?", he counters

"I'm a police officer".

"So where do you live?".

"In Adventure Bay, where do you live?", trying to turn the focus of the conversation onto him.

"No where, I knida left?" he stares off into the distance. I hear a helicopter apoching from somewhere, I can't tell because of the smoke, but I can hear the engines of the other vehicles. I guess the fire has died down enough that the cars could get through the forest.

"The are here", I announce.

"Good, because I'm not going to be able to stay up for much longer".

"Wait, what".

"Yeah I kinda lied about being in shock", he says while his eyes fight to stay open. As I was about to say something I heard Ryder calling my name.

"Ryder we're over here", I yell. Ryder rushes into the clearing with Rubble and his rigg close behind. "Rubble get that branch off of marshall" Ryder orders. Then he turns towards me and says" chase I need you to go to the hospital with Rocky"

"What, I want to stay here and help"

"Chase don't argue with me, you are hurt, you need medical attention." he orders again. As i'm about to retaliate Ryder picks me up and carries me to Rocky's truck and orders him to take me to the hospital.

 **END**

 **Finally it's done. Hopefully I get the next chapter out soon but I can't promise anything.**


	8. Chapter 8 consciousness

**Lets just jump right into the chapter.**

 **Chase's POV**

The ride to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. Except that my adrenaline was quickly disappearing and the pain of my cuts and bruises came rushing to me at once, making me collapse onto my side for most of the trip. This of course worried Rocky, who in turned called Ryder, but sadly I was fading in and out of consciousness so I didn't hear the full conversation.

Now at the hospital i'm just laying on one of those stereotypical hospital beds. Rocky had to leave, because Ryder needed him to join the others in finding other injured people. The hospital is alive with sound and movement. Nothing stays in the same place for a while, well except the patients. No nurse has been to see me since we first arrived and I got the I.V drip of morphine. The place is crowded with people who were in the forest fire. _Knock knock._

A nurse walked in,"Chase, yeah you are going to have to sign this." she says handing me a clipboard and pen" This is giving us consent for the surgery we have to do for the cut above your eye.". I handed her the signed document back, "The doctor will be in soon" then she left headed for another patient's room.

Soon a doctor burst through the door with a nurse pushing a tray full of shiny equipment. The doctor lands in one of those swivel chairs that have wheels. "Hey, I'm a doctor and your a patient, I think we can make something work" he waits a few seconds for a reply "what's wrong, cat got your tongue". I didn't know how to respond but finally I say, "i thought all the doctors were caught up with the other patients, how come you're not?".

"I'll let you on to a little secret, I not a doctor I just a janitor who got pushed into the wrong room.", the nurse then promptly hit him on the shoulder and said, "Hawkeye you're scaring the patient, stop with this tomfoolery and lets get on with this surgery." he blew a raspberry at her and took a needle from the tray, he asked me to be still and close my left eye. The surgery was quick and painless I got 20 stitches above my left eye and many bandages across my whole body. I looked like a stripper mummy, or a roll of toilet paper.

The whole left side of my face is numb and my body feels stiff. There is some jello sitting on the inn table but who ever put the is mean since they didn't leave a spoon. Wait, i'm a dog I don't use spoons, you know what it's this morphine, it is making me think i'm a human. Also it's making me sleepy, _yawn, you know yawning is conta…_

 **Marshall POV**

The wind is whirling around my ears, the scent of smoke is clouding my nose. The sight of blackened forest as far as the eye can see fills my vision. Fear clutches my heart as I realize i'm flying, above the ground, high above. I found I can't move, I can't will my scared brain to tell my limbs to move.

I don't remember much from the night mainly how I got in the air. I remember hearing sirens then, nothing. I'd really have to be crazy to get in the air. Now the scenery has changed to a small city with little light moving around the streets. Also we have appeared to slow down enough to land. _Is this a hospit…_

I am being sped down a corridor on a bed with people jumping to the side to let me pass. Wait, did I land where am i. Almost like someone heard me, "Don't worry you're in a hospital" I can't see them because everything is getting blurry. _Who are yo…_

Now I have stopped and in a room with many beeps going off around me and people running around me so fast they are just a blur. "Hey, stay with me" someone says I don't know if they are talking to me. "Don't go to sleep" the voice says again. _Are you talking to m…_

 **The end. Kinda short, but full of content. Speaking of content, can you guys guess what TV show I referenced in the chapter? Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 crushes and teammates

**To address the comment about this not being close to reality: This is not supposed to be close reality, I mean there are talking dogs and no one really cares. I do try to make it close to reality, but reality is not what I'm aiming for. Thank you for your review.**

 **So i'm going to be trying something different with this chapter. So yeah I hope it works.**

 **Chase POV**

I hear faint beep and then another. As my eyelids slowly flutter open, white walls and the blue bed frame fill my vision. As my vision cleared enough to make out details I could see the whole PAW patrol scattered in my room. Ryder occupying the seat closes to the door with Rubble on his lap. Zuma and Rocky cuddled in the only clear corner the other corners have medical supplies on them. I could barely see Skye who had scooted herself up to the closet you could get to the bed without being on top of it. Her being this close make me feel, oh I don't know how to describe it, the only thing close to this feeling is uncomfortable. Why would I be feeling uncomfortable with being near Skye? I feel like I need to move to the other side of the bed to get away from her.

As I turn and stray to move away from her to the other side of the bed, i hear it give a loud screech, curse these old beds, they moan louder that the patients. As a few seconds go by without a reply from one of the slumbering bodies. For them to sleep through a busy hospital I think they can sleep thought a bed creak. As i come to rest from move across the bed, as far as I can get from Skye, i feel the bed sink as a new weight is introduced on top of it. And I hear "Chase are you up, Chase?" from the voice I can identify the owner to be none other than the infamous Skye. Do I act as if I'm asleep or should I just answer.

But before I could even rack my brain for anything to say or do "Well guess you haven't woken up yet. She said depressed and continues oblivious to my eavesdropping, "You know your cute when you sleep. How your ears twitch and how your tail move along side you dreams. Oh, how it's so easier to talk to you while your asleep. Only if I could get the courage to talk to you when your awake.". I'm supposed she hasn't seen my blushing which probably was redder than the fire. But alas she continues, "I guess what I trying to tell you or in this case not tell you is I like you like like, not like like, but really like like. You get what i'm trying not to say?", She leans over my back, where i'm sure she could see my blush, and take a long, deep, depressed breathe. The she get up and jumps off the bed and curled up to go back to sleep.

All I know is Skye likes me and I'm way too drugged up to deal with just about anything. Also to make matters even worse I haven't eaten since yesterday and my stomach is about to wake everybody up. Almost on cue my stomach decides to growl. I lay petrified, i know if Skye heard that than she'd know I was eavesdropping and I rather her don't know. Than a second growl echoes from my stomach. And I notice only one body move. Luckily it's only Ryder, who is moving Rubble off his lap on to his jacket which is on the floor.

He approaches my bed carefully trying not to make any noise "Hey buddy you hungry", he whispered quietly to me. I nod not trusting myself to say the right words. I don't know what my morphine soaked brain will say if I let it speak. He pets me on the hard and said," I'll be right back." He leaves, probably in search of a dog bowl and some jello. Just as the door swings shut Skye popes up and jumps on the bed no caring if she's making a racket. Which her carelessness woke up the others, who jumped up scared that something was happening. "Chase is up", she excitedly pounced on me giving me hugs and friendly licks. The sudden jerk of the pounce made my wounds sting, making me whimper in pain. Which she immediately jumped off the bed and started pouring out apologies.

I soon calmed her down telling her 'it was fine' and 'i'm not broken'. The other pups had fully woken up and crowded around the bed. Now they were asking questions to which I had no real answers to. Questions like, 'How do you feel?' and 'who was that dalmatian we saved?'. I feel way too drugged to answer these questions. As they grew quiet waiting to a reply to their questions, i grew more and more nervous. Luckily I was saved by Ryder who opened the door carrying a dog bowl with some jello sliding around in it. "Come on pups let him breathe, move aside and let him eat." too which they obeyed and sat back down to their respective sleeping spots. Ryder sat the bowl on my bed also sitting on the bed next to the bowl. Signaling me to eat, i proceeded to make my way to the bowl and eat. This stuff tastes worse than Skye's cooking which is saying something.

We had Skye's cooking one day after she watched a show about cooking. That night before dinner she kicked Ryder out of the kitchen and started on some thing she saw on the show. At dinner we all tried it just to be nice, no one took a second bite, not even Rubble.

But the jello is still something to eat. My stomach ignored the taste site to the fact that I haven't had something since yesterday. Which was only a snack on the trail. After the horrible meal was done for Ryder took the bowl out into the hallway.

For the rest of the day there wasn't much to do except rest. That was true until Ryder came back from a little excursion to report that Marshall was awake and would like to see me.

Here I am now, walking down one of the white walled hallways, after getting led around the maze of corridors by a nurse. Me and the nurse came to a door and she knocked and opened the door to let me in. I jump on to his bed so I can see him better, he was too covered in bandages but with a cast on one of his legs. He smiled when he saw who disturbed his rest. "Hey how are you doing?", he asked.

"Well the food is horrible and I feel as if I'm a messed up mummy, but aside from that I'm doing fine."

"Well I agree with you on everything" he chuckled, "Thank you, you saved my life."

"Don't thank me you're the one who should be getting the thanks, you woke me up also you knew what to do. Without you I'd be a hot dog."

"Anyway, who saved us? I mean I know it was your owner but why was I in the air last night?"

"Skye probably brought you here in her helicopter."

"Well I guess it's a bit too late to tell you i don't do heights. Who's Skye?"

"Well I guess you haven't been told. I'm part of an elite rescue team known as the Paw patrol. We help out the citizens of adventure bay. Skye is our air pup."

"So what do you do in this PAW patrol?" he questioned.

"I'm the PAW patrols police officer." I proudly state." Didn't you say you were a firefighter?" I get an idea.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because the PAW patrol doesn't have a firefighter and I think you'd do just fine. Unless you are doing something else."

"Nope, freshly unemployed, but I don't know. I mean I only know you and not your team."

"Well if you want I can introduce you to the team? But I'll have to ask Ryder first if you could join the team. Any way I think he'd say yes, I mean none of us are equipped to deal with a fire".

"If Ryder says it's ok I'd like to see your teammates. If they are anything like you, I think I'll like them." He said.

 **The end**

 **I know it's a horrible note to end off on but I could keep on writing on this chapter forever and I want to get this out. The next one should go quicker, so it should be out soon. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 healing in time

**In response to Zuma lover's comment: Right now i'm doing this story so after this one I might do a request but it'd would have to be a oneshot, due to the fact I have another story that I want to write.**

 **Chase POV**

"...if they are anything like you, I think I'll like them." He said. I left after saying goodbye, in search of Ryder to ask him if Marshall could be the team's firefighter. After walking down the maze of white halls I finally found my room.

I open the door to find the room is deserted. I jump on to my bed to find a note write in Ryder sloppy handwriting.

 _Hey Chase sorry for leaving but we got an emergency. Something with mayor but we'll be back as soon as we can, it should take long. Anyway the doctor said you could leave as soon as we get back, sadly you will have to take a break from action for awhile, while you heal._

 _Also your truck got destroyed in the forest fire so i'll be building another one, but that means even when you get better you probably won't be able to go on any mission for awhile. But the new one will be ten times better than your old one._

 _Well I got to go and finish this mission, if you need anything call a nurse._

 _Sincerely, Ryder_

Well I'll just have to ask Ryder, about Marshall, when he gets back. Ryder will be happy to include a fire fighting pup. He is always complaining about how he has nothing to do now a days. Soon he'll have to build two vehicles, a police car and a fire truck.

 **One nap later**

"Hey Chase" Ryder said as he barged through the door, " Oops, didn't see you were asleep sorry Chase."

"It's fine Ryder sir", I sleepily said, " I have a question for you Ryder sir, you know that dalmatian that I was with last night?" I started before he could grab my stuff.

"Well, of course, umm Marshall was his name right? What about him?" he questioned.

"Well you see he is a firefighter, well was a firefighter, but I think he'd be a good addition to the PAW patrol." Ryder has taken interest in this conversation and has stopped gathering my stuff and has taken a seat.

"Well Chase I'd love to have him on the team, but does he even want to be part of the PAW patrol." He counters.

"I told him about the PAW patrol, and he would like to join if it's ok with you. Also he wants to meet the other pups."

"Ok we can definitely arrange that, but it'll have to wait until he can get out of the hospital. The rest of the pups are at the lookout already. I'll ask the doctors when Marshall can leave. Just take your stuff out to my ATV."

"Ok thanks."

The ride home was uneventful, Ryder told me that they would release Marshall in a couple of days. Those couple of days passed by slowly with me sitting in the lookout while the other pups went on missions. I had nothing to do except watch t.v., I couldn't even join the pups in the pup pup boogie matches. But after each day Skye sat closer to me and each day I would scoot away from her, due to the uncomfortable feeling, which grew every time she was close. Soon the day that Marshall was coming to meet the team was here.

"Chase let's go we don't want to be late"

"coming" I yelled across the yard to Ryder who was at Mr. Porter's van, he let us view of it to pick up Marshall in. Once I was buckled in Ryder took off to the hospital.

"We're here" he said as we pulled into the pick up area. It didn't take long for Marshall to wobble into the van. The car ride back, to the lookout, was full of questions about his hospital stay. Once we pulled into the driveway we hopped out and headed for the lookout.

The pups were all waiting eagerly, to meet Marshall, in the main living room of the lookout.

"Hey guys, this is Marshall" I started the introductions. The pups waved and said "hi".

Pointing to the cockapoo "Marshall this is Skye, the one who flew you to the hospital."

"You should know I don't like flying." He commented.

Before Skye went on a rant about how anyone could not like flying, "These two, who are cuddled together, are Rocky and Zuma" pointing respectively to the pups. At this comment the two spilt and started to make excuses. Marshall just chuckled and questioned "So they are a 'thing'?" which caused the pair to blush among their excuse making. Everybody in the room was nodding yes to Marshall's question except the pair who were now just blushing and no longer making feeble excuses.

Ignoring the pair I proceed with the introductions "This here is Rubble the pup who got that branch off your leg. That's about it, of course you know Ryder. So what do you think, do you want to join the PAW patrol?"

"Sure why not it seems like fun." he enthusiastically answered.

The rest of the days I was out of action was spent teaching Marshall about our job and how we do it. During missions we would play around the yard and I would train him during the other pups rest time so I wouldn't have to be near Skye, that mysterious feeling is still there. After Ryder finished our trucks I taught Marshall to drive the special vehicle. And soon we were cruising the town, we were still not allowed to go on missions but we still have fun. The more time I spend with Marshall the more I realize he is funny in his own special way. He is clumsy, but funny clumsy the kind you both laugh about after the incident. Marshall is unique, no one in the world who could compare to Marshall. He has the weirdest personality but has the bluest eyes. The smoothest and silkiest fur with spots darker than the night sky. Ears that could flop around all day. But there is something under those ears, his fur, and his personality. I just can't figure it out and I don't want to probe in fear of uncovering something I don't want to know. Whatever it is, whatever the secret that Marshall is hiding it won't change my view on him. He is my best friend.

 **The end**

 **Till next time**


	11. Chapter 11 questions

**Zuma lover: I have no clue how much longer this story will be. My next story will be about Zuma and Rocky, maybe, I might get a better idea soon, who knows.**

 **I will warn you this chapter is kinda hard to follow so watch your step. Well I guess for a story it would be, watch your eyesight? Who cares, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chase's POV**

The smoke filled the room from the freshly put-out fire. Luckily Marshall was able to put out the fire before it burned down Mr. Porter's restaurant. Mr Porter had left on the oven and somehow it caught fire. We were called and soon the fire was nothing but some smoldering ashes. Although Mr. Porter will probably have to buy a new oven. But luckily I was able to evacuate the building so no one was hurt.

Now here comes the TV crew, just like the mayor to publicize a fire. But all me and Marshall have to do is sit still and look pretty. Ryder answers all the questions. The only problem with that is that Marshall will probably go crazy just sitting in one spot for a whole interview. He will probably explode, but who knows, Marshall of full of surprises. That one of his qualities that I like. I mean only this morning I learned that Marshall once lived in Foggy Bottom. "Pups get over here and sit." Ryder ordered.

Just as I thought Marshall is pacing instead of sitting during the interview. "Marshall sit down, or you'll get into trouble", I whisper to him.

"How can I, i just put out a real fire and saved lives" he jumped around gleefully. That was until Ryder have him a stern look in between a question. He looked over at me and stuck his tongue out at my smug look which only threw us both into a fire of laughter. Which Ryder could only stand there helplessly as we finished our bout of laughing.

 **? POV**

These last three months have been hell. I lost my job, i haven't been able to find another job yet. My house was burned down in a forest fire. I used the rest of my last paycheck to rent this stupid run down apartment for the last couple of months. I've lost most of my friends. And now I'm just some but who sits in a chair watching the news. Guess who's on the news again, the flipping PAW patrol. Out there just saving lives, like I used to do. What are they, just a bunch of untrained wannabes. Just as I reach for the remote to turn off this garbage something catches my attention.

On the TV is a must not just any mutt but that mess up, that Marshall. He's the one who ruined my life he did this to me he made who i am today. I just know he's the one who cause that fire in at the station even though I can't prove it I can feel it. I wouldn't put anything past that stupid mess up. He should be the one in this position, but he is just laughing without a care in the world. Well you know what he's gonna pay. He's gonna pay for everything he's done to me and my ex co-workers.

 **Chase's POV**

Marshall's clumsiness is cute. The others find it funny but I find it cute. How he just slips on nothing and flies up into the air and lands laughing. How he can just wind up in the most embarrassing situations and laugh it off. He is the most unique pup I've ever met. I used to think I had a great life, but I've never know true happiness until I met Marshall, the clumsy dalmatian. When i am with him, thing just seem better. Our food taste like gourmet food. The missions feel are a breeze. The ball goes faster and farther.

 **Marshall POV**

The other pups find Chases strictness annoying or bossy, but I find it cute. He calls Ryder, 'sir', also he wakes us up early in the morning to make sure we are prepared for the day. He acts like the tough second-in-command but if you get to know him you'll see, he's nothing short of sensitive. He can act tough during missions but fall apart over the simplest thing when we are off duty. He feels responsible for the whole team when we're on a mission, a pup could scratch a paw and chase would have him replaced. He doesn't want to lose us, that's why he acts tough, just the thought of losing one of us will bring him to tears. That is one of the things that makes him so unique. I thought my life was never going to pick up from that horrible job as a firefighter. Now it's better than I thought life could get. It almost feels like a dream. The sun seems brighter, the nights shorter. The world seems to turn now instead of standing still. And at the center of all that is Chase. Without him pulling me into this life I would still be in that hole at the bottom of the world, but now I am at the top of the world.

 **Chase's POV**

I've got a question only Zuma can answer. Around this time of day he is probably with Rocky. Those two are inseparable nowadays but that's except the question I have. It's the time of the day when the pups are just relaxing and doing nothing. So I guess the best place to go look for them is right outside Rocky's pup house sunbathing. As i came into view of Rocky's pup house, they were sunbathing, just using the same mat. In each others paws in a passionate kiss. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. They both turned the color of pure fire as they were mid makeout session. Rocky was out from under Zuma so fast i am pretty sure Zuma has rug burn. "i-i think I heard Ryder calling my name" he dashed off. I knew they were a thing. Rubble owes me 5 pup treats.

"So Zuma i have a quick question. If you're not busy." I ask he turned to face me with a grin plastered all over his face.

"He said yes, Rocky is now officially my boyfriend. I can't believe it, is this a dream?" he blurts out so fast it took me a second to process what he said.

"Zuma, my question."

"Oh, you have a question?" he questioned

"Yeah, that why I broke up your make out session, sorry about that."

"Yeah what's your question?"

 **Wow, where did that cliffhanger come from. I swear i had nothing to do with it, they have a mind if their own. I can't control them. Sorry about that. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 answers and questions

**Chase's POV**

"The question I wanted to ask, how do you know you're in love?" I asked Zuma.

"umm wow, how do you even answer that? Well I guess you kinda know if you're in love already. I mean, umm you think the world of them. You can't imagine living without them in your life. I love Rocky and that's how I feel towards him. I couldn't live without him. I don't know how I was living before I met him." He answered "does that answer your question?"

"Ok, when did you first know you were in love with Rocky?" I asked.

"We started out just friends then it turned to best friends. Then we got closer and closer until, well what you just saw."

"Cool, thanks"

With everything Zuma told me I think I might just have a crush on my best friend. I mean I can't think of life without him, his funny personality, his clumsy mistakes. His eyes are more vast than the oceans, because laying behind them is a life full of funny waiting to be seen. His coat is an ever changing rorschach test, every time you look at his coat you see a different pattern. His cute laugh and his funny nature.

What am I saying Marshall isn't gay. How do I even know if I'm gay. Well, I have never been attracted to anyone. Skye's has a crush on me, but I don't return the feelings. If she knew it would crush her heart. But if I asked Marshall out on a date and he wasn't gay that would surely destroy our friendship. I don't know if I could live with that.

I have three options, go out with Skye, risk my best friend leaving me, or just wait. Why does love have to be so complicated?

When I look back on my life the highlights have really been during these last few months. The first time I met Marshall, the hospital, and training him. All of these memories are bright and fun. Speak of the devil here comes the dally himself.

"Hey chase" he shouted as he spotted me, he broke in to a quick trot to reach me.

"I've be- look out" he got out, as he tripped on a tennis ball causing him to fall into me. _Bam_

"Ouch", I groaned as the blow didn't hurt me much, but I wanted to toy with Marshall. Mainly the he apologize is cute and of course funny.

"I am so sorr-are you o-chase I am s-i'll go get Ryder" he stuttered.

"I'm fine really" I chuckled. Wow he really is cute.

"are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you need?" I asked

"oh, yeah I just wanted to say, hi" he smiled and waved at me. I laughed how could someone be so cute.

"You're cute, Marshall" I chuckled, "I mean you're funny, Marshall, funny" I laugh a fake laugh and he mimics me with a unconvinced laugh.

"I-i think I hear Ryder calling me, I have to go? I make up a painfully obvious lie to excuse myself from this uncomfortable conversation in which I called my crush 'cute' right in front of his face. I just need to get to my pup house so I can die of embarrassment.

 **? POV**

"So guys how are we going to ruin this mistakes life?" I asked.

"let's burn down their base, the lookout.", ? said.

"No, better yet make it look like he burned down the lookout.", ? said.

"wait, wait, so the PAW patrol help the citizens of adventure bay, right? So let's make an 'accident' that they would blame on the mistake so he could never return to adventure bay.", ? suggested.

"Isn't the mistake scared of flying? Let's kidnap him and throw him into one of those cargo planes and and ship him out of our lives.", I put out there.

 **Skye's POV**

Marshall, that mutt who is stealing MY Chase. Why couldn't that mutt just die in that forest. I have worked for a long time to make Chase mine. Chase is rightfully mine, I always get what I want. But Marshall is stealing my Chase from me, he doesn't think I notice. But I know chase has been avoiding spending time with me to be with Marshall. Chase is destined to be my mate, no matter who gets in the way, chase is my mate. I knew that when I told him I had a crush on him at the hospital. He thought I didn't know he was awake, he thinks I am stupid. But I can fix that, I can mold chase to be the perfect mate. Chase can be mine I just need Marshall to disappear.

 **Marshall's POV**

Cute, is that what chase thinks of me? Could chase be gay? I mean I don't even know of I'm gay? Does chase like me? Wow, why too many questions but really the only question that important is, do I like chase? I just need to take a walk, to answer these questions. I walk to the lookout to ask Ryder if I could go on a walk. He okayed my walk, but as I was leaving I bumped into chase of all people I could've met on my way out.

"Hey where you going in such a hurry?" he asked in a normal voice as if he hadn't called me cute.

"Just going on a walk."

"Oh can I come?"

"No" seeing his hurt expression I added,"I just need some time to think, alone."

"oh ok, when will you be back?"

"Before supper"

"Bye, have a good walk"

"Thank you" And with that I took off, in my fire truck, I had no idea where I would take a walk. I guess in the park.

 **Skye's POV**

We were all eating except chase who was worrying about, Marshall of course. Who had apparently gone to take a walk and he told chase he'd be back before supper. I hope he's ran away, that would be best for all of us.

"Chase come on and eat" Ryder said, "he'll be back"

"Ryder sir, he said he would be back _before_ dinner" chase whimpered.

"Ryder I could go out on my copter and look for him" this is the perfect opportunity, if I find him o wouldn't call Ryder. I would probably _cut_ him out of the equation. Then chase would be mine.

"Would you, thank you" Chase beamed. I left as soon as Ryder gave him nod of approval.

I jumped on my helicopter and took off in search of an mate stealer. If I don't find him i'll say he just ran off, and if I do find him. Let's say it wouldn't end well. This is the perfect plan even I couldn't plan it out this perfectly, well I could, but why would I. Marshall would've been easy to take out even if he hadn't left. I will win either way.


	13. Chapter 13 feelinglessness

**Chase's POV**

Marshall probably has a flat tire somewhere, and that's it. Any second now Skye will call us laughing about how clumsy Marshall is. All he did was go out on a walk. I mean how could you hurt yourself on a walk, well I bet Marshall would find a way. What if he's hurt, wait then he would've called us on his pup tag. He's fine he just lost track of time. Probably.

"Ryder can i go out and look for marshall? It getting late and he doesn't know adventure bay that well."

"No, chase It's getting too late. I gonna give Skye a couple more minutes to report back until I call her back."

"But, Skye is Marshall only hope." I whimper.

"I know, but Skye has been out there for hours without any luck." He sighed, "he has not called us or contacted us in any way, maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Or maybe has laying in a ditch somewhere dying." i snapped, how could Ryder be so careless. Before Ryder could rebuke "...Mayday... I rep-..." Comes over the collar comms, the voice easily recognized as Skye.

 **A few hours earlier**

 **Marshall POV**

Wow, a walk does wonders for a clogged head. It helps you to notice things you wouldn't normally notice.

My head has been so full of chase, that I haven't even noticed how my life has changed. Everything happened so fast, from some poor excuse for a living to a beautiful life. I have been living the dream, i have a lot of friends, _a loving mate_ , a nice job. Yeah, my life is good. Wait, mate? MATE? _Chase is not my mate, yet_. Okay brain that's enough, thanks. Wow, this world is falling apart to the point where I can't even trust my own brain. I mean soon I won't be able to trust my eyes or something. _smoke_. Shut up brain I was just talking about you. _Smoke._ The brain who called Smoke.

Well what do you know, there is some smile over there. _Told you sooooo._ Shut up you're not off the hook, i'm going to have a long talk after this. _Crazy_. Yes.

"Hey you're not supposed to have a fire here. This is a park not a campground." I say as I walk into the clearing which houses the fire.

"Wow, really I mean wow, who is that careless to leave a burning fire, unattended. I mean it's not like there a forest fire 3 months ago." I yell at nobody. The moment I finished yelling I hear a branch crack behind be.

I say turning around "Returning to th-" I get cut off by sheer surprise as a net is thrown on top of me. But I wasn't surprised at the net but the group just behind me. I whimper as they laugh.

"no", I whisper as tears start to roll down my face. Closing my eyes, too scared to see what they'll do next.

 **? POV**

This stupid mistake was stupid enough to walk straight into our trap. All we had to do was light a fire and wait. He didn't even bring water to the fire, that is exactly why we didn't bring him on any fire emergencies, he would just get in the way. But that look on his face when we caught him with the net, that look was just, it got me high. I wanted that look to plaster his face forever. Right now we are taking him to foggy bottom, where we'll have _fun_ with the one that ruined our lives. This will be a night to never forget.

"Come on get up, mistake. Let's go." I pick up the dog and threw him in the clearing, somewhere in foggy bottom.

"What shall we do first to it?", one member asked.

"Lets brand it." another said. We all nodded in agreement.

I got the branding iron as one of my friends started heating it up. It's funny how he squirms as I move the iron closer, there's the look again. Pure fear. That beautiful emotion.

"Skye" he says breaking that emotion giving him the least bit of hope. I turn around ready to kill whoever the 'Skye is'.

"Whoa, down fido" Skye says.

"What do you want"

"I want the same thing you want to kill that mangy mutt."

"Why?"

"Why not"

"Prove it" she walked over to me and grabbed the iron with her mouth and went over the the mutt and held it close to his skin. The look in her eyes was just pure hatred.

"Why?" was all be could say before she pressed the iron in to his skin, burning his skin. The smell of burnt flesh was overpowering. The cries of the mutt were ear piercing. The others went and left to throw up or just to leave. I only left due to the animal's eyes. How she felt nothing, we were just gonna scare him but she just. Just. I don't know, but I know she didn't feel anything towards the mutt except hatred. The last thing I heard as i left was.

"This is for chase."

 **Skye's POV**

"Now that they're gone, we can have real fun Marshall. What say you?"

"That's what I thought." i chuckle, some pups are easier to break than others. A couple of simple burns and they shut up. Who knew? I got him loaded up in to my harness for a ride. Wonder if he can swim? Maybe I should just see if he could fly?

"Let's take to the sikes" i said my motto as I took off. Nothing like a good flight at night. I never get to practice flying my helicopter with a weight on my harness. Nothing could ruin this night.

 _Squawk._ What was that? What was that sound? _Whoosh_. What was that? That shape? The shape whatever it is, is heading straight towards me. Evasive maneuvers active. I jerk the wheel left, but go farther than I anticipated. But never mind that this object had turned around and is coming straight at me again. I jerk the wheel right and it barely misses me but now I'm way off where I thought that move would take me too. The shape has turned around once again and now is diving toward me. I jerk the wheel up to do a tactical backflip, but mid flip I remember why my helicopter is not acting as it should be. And now the ground is right up in my face.

"Mayday, mayday, i rep-".


	14. Chapter 14 numbness

**Marshall's POV**

"Why",I asked Skye.

She only responded by pressing the iron into my skin. _White, hot pain_. Followed by numbness.

My vision was blank, my mind was filled with air. I felt lighter than a feather, there was no sound filling this blank area. No wind, only cool stale air. So this is what it feels like to die. Just numbness.

I only have one question, the same question we are all born asking. All our life we spend looking for the answer. The question that uses our dying breath. Why? I guess the only time you get your answer is when your life flashes before your eyes. When you look at your life, knowing the outcome, is when you will get your answer.

Why did the pups at school kick me? Why did they spit on me and call me names? I remember asking myself these questions, when I was younger. I could never answer them. But now I think I can. There is never an answer. Some questions are best not to be answered.

I used to have a lisp when I was younger. And the other pups thought it was just the best thing. I couldn't pronounce simple words but the main one was 'water'. What they heard was 'waddle', after their discovery they bullied me for weeks. Some night I would cry myself to sleep. And in the mornings I would tell the teachers and they would just do nothing. I could tell they felt bad for me, just by looking at their faces when they would trip me.

At school I put up a wall to block emotions, but at the end of the day that wall is in ruins. But that wall did do something, it made me forget. I would forget a week at a time. I forgot their faces in the summer. This wall made me forget most of my childhood. I used to hate it. Having no childhood. But now that I'm looking back at it i'm just glad I survived. I am glad I forgot my childhood. I was deprived of something that everybody has, a childhood.

Life sure does work in weird ways. It gave me a childhood which can only be rivaled by hell. It gave me a job which was torture. Then it showed me what love was like, it showed me a perfect life. Then it took it all away from me in a single night.

Why?

 **Chase's POV**

"Chase get back here, CHASE." Ryder yelled from the lookout doors as I sped away in my police cruiser. I'm done with Ryder inability to do something quickly. We just waste precious seconds going up the elevator and waiting for the briefing. I don't care about the consequences, Skye is out there and possibly my _mate_. Wait mate? MATE? You know what brain, I don't have time for your games.

"Arf ,spy drone, deploy" the drone shot out of the back of my cruiser, and automatically followed me.

"Spy drone, find Skye." The drone buzzed off in search of the Cockapoo. I just hope it finds her fast. Hopefully she found Marshall before she went down. After 10 minutes of frivolous searching without any success. Finally the drone screen in my truck beeped signaling the drone found Skye. Somewhere in the old forest, the one that burned down.

"Ryder my drone found them, they're at the old forest." I called Ryder on my pup tag.

"Chase you're in big trouble mister."

"Meet you there, sir" I said turning off my pup tag comms system. I really don't want to listen to Ryder scolding me all the way to the crash site.

 **Marshall's POV**

So this is how it ends, right back at the beginning. The smell of ash chokes the air, almost overpowering the smell of burnt skin. At least I get a good view of adventure bay to die too. I couldn't even move my head. I don't think I even have the energy to move my eyes that much.

All the stars twinkle as my vision loses focus. The last thing this world offers to me is a wonderful streak in the sky.

 _A shooting star_. I wish…

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out today. mainly because I won't be able to write tomorrow. Hope you guys liked that weird chapter. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 games

**So the last chapter kinda sucks, I could redo it if you guys really want me too. But right now I want to get this story done before the end of the month.**

 **Chase's POV**

The wind was rushing by my face as I was racing along the streets of adventure bay, dodging cars mindlessly. I just have a feeling that one of my family was hurt, it's not a good feeling. It feels as if my heart is seconds away from getting pulled out of my chest. As I rush down the streets, the GPS maker, marking the crash site, gets closer and closer.

The GPS maker leads me to the old burnt down forest. The one that Marshall and me got trapped in during the forest fire. Almost killing the both of us, without Marshall I would've been dead. Now I might lose both Marshall and Skye in the same night. Skye to a helicopter crash and marshall to whatever happened. I know marshall would never leave me without saying goodbye.

The site is nothing more than a fire on the edge of a hill. A small burning pile of wreckage at the end of a freshly dug ditch. As I approach the wreck the details reveal themselves to me. The rotor, which is on fire, is slowly spinning. The tail section is at the beginning of the ditch, and the cargo door is open. Which is weird because the only thing in there is the harness. Maybe she found Marshall and tried to pick him, then proceeded to crash.

"Skye where are you?" I yell into the night in hope of an answer. But all the answer I get is a groan from the wreckage. I begin to run around searching for any sign of life, any reason to hope. Ignoring the pain of bits of metal getting jammed up into my paws and the scorching fire beating down unto my skin. After what felt like hours of searching, I find what looks to be part of the cockpit. After a second of me clearing the debir away I finally find Skye. Who seems unconscious but nothing serious, she has a couple of scratches. Maybe a bruise here or there but all considered she looks fine.

I carefully drag her out of the wreckage careful not to hurt her any more than she already is. Know her she'll play it off as if it wasn't her fault, but she'll over dramatize these cuts. But never mind her prissiness I really need her to wake up, so she can tell me if she had found Marshall. I set her down a safe distance from the fire. How do you wake up an unconscious pup? If Marshall were here he would know what to do, he took that first aid class. Water, that is what they always use in the movies. Let's hope TV got this right.

This just feels wrong, to lick Skye to wake her up. She'd probably like it, but it's for Marshall. After covering Syke's face in licks, in an attempt to wake her up, she starts to stir.

"Chase?" she asks in a daze.

"Yeah it's me, did you find Marshall." I hastily ask.

"I don't know what happened, an eagle came out of nowhere and just forced me out of the sky. I didn't know where the ground was." she said as if she didn't hear my question. I grab her head with my paws.

"Skye, I need you to focus, did you find marshall?" I ask while looking into her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry" she lowers her head to hide her eyes from my gaze, but not before I see a flicker of mischief in her eyes. She always though she was so clever, but what she doesn't know is that I know her like a sister. She can't fool me, I only let her believe she can because it would break her heart. Anyways she only does small pranks or lies nothing to hurt someone, but this is different.

"Skye don't try to lie to me, I don't want to play one of your stupid games. Where is Marshall?" I sternly put. I think I got the point across, due to the fact she cowarded back and flipped her ears back on her head. She whimpered before saying,"i don't know". Again I see the mischief in her eyes, she doesn't even try to hide it this time.

"Skye stop playing with me" I threaten, I advance on her and bear my teeth, uttering a low growl.

"You don't scare me" she spit back. Almost like someone said, 'bet' I pounce on her before she could prepare herself. I flip her on her back and stick my muzzle up into her face. I could see my reflection in her pink eyes.

"What are you playing at" I growl at her.

Surprisingly she started to laugh, she laughed a crazed laugh. "He's already dead, no one could survive that crash. You are all mine. Chase. Is. Mine. Finally."

Jumping off her was all I could do not to spill her guts onto this ashy hill. "Leave" I whispered.

"But Chase." she looked confused.

"LEAVE" I yelled at her. As her eyes looked into mine, for the first time ever I saw fear, fear of me. The last thing I ever wanted to happen, one of my family is scared of me, but this isn't me it's, it's, not me. I would never do this. Right now I don't have control over my body or my emotions. I guess Skye ran off, she isn't in front of me. I really don't care. I just hope whatever game Skye was playing didn't cost Marshall his life, because if it did.

 **Marshall's POV**

… to see chase once more. That's what I wish. I guess that I do love Chase, I mean my dying wish is to see him. Funny what love does to the brain. Skye though I had a chance with Chase, so she brought me out here to die. At least I get a good view, of all of adventure bay, of all my life could've been. Wow, never thought i'd live to see the day I die. I wonder if anyone will come to my funeral, will there even be a funeral?

"So Dad, are you proud? Your gay son is dying alone. Did I do everything you had in plan for me? I hope you understand I could never follow in your footsteps and fly planes, I had to put out fires." I whisper in between bouts of coughs to the night sky.

"Chase i'm sorry, I sorry that I didn't realize sooner, I should've just left. I should never have met you. But you'll be happy with Skye. I couldn't hold a grudge, even against her. As long as you're happy i'm happy." I say coughing. Black spots clutter my vision as I cough over and over again, drawing more blood from each cough. I grow weaker from each cough, soon I close my eyes to weak to keep them open.

 **BOOM, done with chapter 15. Been trying to work on it all week. Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 life and pain

**Chase's POV**

The ground is littered with pieces of twisted metal and debris, it's rare not to step on a hot piece of metal. Burning your paw and digging into it, drawing blood. But none of that matter nows, marshall could be laying in some ditch bleeding out. I have to find him, I could not live without him next to me. Life would be so dull and uneventful, I would never laugh again, never smile, never be happy.

Only these last few months have I know true happiness, they say you don't know what you have until you let go of it. I guess, now that I don't have marshall I realize I do love him. I don't care if it's wrong, I don't care if all the others look down upon me. All that matters is Marshall, as long as i'm with marshall everything else doesn't matter.

My senses are blocked by the wreckage, my nose can only smell smoke and fire. My ears hear nothing except the roar of the fire. I'm completely useless, all I can do is walk around looking at burning wreckage.

I look up at the night sky in defeat. Come on life, I mean you give me a taste of happiness and then tear it away from me. "Help me, help me find Marshall, take me instead. Kill me to save Marshall, please.", I plead to the sky in tears.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a shooting star streaking across the sky. I follow it with my eyes until it disappears, right above a lone tree with a lump silhouetted below. I quickly break into a sprint towards said silhouetted.

I find a bloodied marshall laying in a puddle of dried blood perflety still, under the cover of the tree. I rush to his side, only to feel his chest rise and fall with rattled breathes. Sounding as if something is inside of his lungs, which can't be good. He's alive but hanging on with by a thread.

"What is it that he has that I don't have? Chase." Skye says, I whip around to she her half hidden by a branch.

"Why won't you love me. i've worked so hard to be with you and you push me away for some mutt, who can't even walk without tripping. He's a mess up, why would you chose him over me, a perfect mate. One who would love you, and bring you pups." she asks. She jumps down onto the ground, I immediately drop into an aggressive pounce, my back lower, teeth exposed in a low growl.

"Leave me and him alone, Skye. I was never going to be with you. The thing he has that you don't have and never will have, is my heart." I growled at her.

"It seems my hard work never payed off. All these years acting only to be passed by for a mistake." she said sadly."If I can't have you, then no one will, especially not marshall. He ruined my life, so i'll ruin the rest of his life." she jumped into action as she finished her rant. Almost like instinct I jump into action by covering Marshall with my body, to protect his. I close my eyes and brace for impact, as I feel 4 soft paws land onto my back. Immediately followed by a sharp stabbing pain in my back as Skye shifted on my back. I feel some sort of tugging as Skye tries to tug the object out of my back but it got caught in my uniform.

Then a blinding light, lights up the dark of my eyelids. Then was followed by Ryder shouting, "What the hell, Skye get off chase. And where is Ma-" he stopped as he sees Marshalls limp body underneath me and Skye trying to dig a piece of metal out of my back. Skye let her guard down and stopped tugging on the metal long enough for me to jump up and throw her off my back. But at the same time I dug that piece of metal further down my back, causing a crippling wave of pain to overtake my body and force me to collapse onto the ground, weak. The pain from the metal is making black dots float across my vision, slowly taking over my vision and I fall unconscious.

 **Ryder's POV**

Chase hasn't been acting like his old self since the crash. He was released from the hospital only a couple of days ago, he only was in for about a week. But he hasn't been on point, I gave him a couple of days off to heal. He mostly spends his days either in his pup house or visiting Marshall, who is still in the hospital, asleep recovering from his wounds. Still I have no clue how he got them, I guess we won't know until he wakes up. No one has seen Skye since the crash, I just can't believe she would do something like this, I don't think she's capable of this. But I did see her stabbing chase in the back. And she ran away after Chase threw her off him, but to think that one of my sweet pups could do that scares me.

 **Chase's POV**

The soft beeping of the pulse monitor reminded me of when I was in this horrible place. The doctors say he'll live, but he hasn't gotten any better and the doctors never come in to check on him. It's like they just don't care, but I know it's their job so I should just keep to the background and watch them work. I come here every day just so I can be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. So I can kiss that cute muzzle, so I can be there for him while he is recovering from all that Skye did. The burns she gave him will never heal, but they will fade, his lungs are damaged so much that he won't be able to be a firefighter ever again. If he breathes anymore smoke he could die. But luckily Rocky was able to create something for marshall to breathe through when he goes on missions, and Ryder installed it onto Marshalls uniform. The doctors say that he will be in pain even after leaving the hospital. Every breath he takes will result in a whole new world of pain. But i'll be there to help him through his pain. I'll be there for him. I'll sleep next to him so if he wakes up in the night I can calm him. I'll be by his side, protecting and loving him. Like a mate is supposed to do.

 **Done with that chapter. I might do one or two more chapters but this may be it. This may be the end. It really depends if I get any good ideas. That's mainly why this chapter took so long to make, I couldn't get any good ideas on how to write it. So if i get an idea i'll make an chapter, and in the meantime i'll be working on my next story, whatever that will be. Till next time...**


	17. Chapter 17 trailer

**This is the trailer of the sequel to** _ **policing a fire**_ **, still don't have a name. But hopefully I get a name by the time I release the first chapter of the sequel.**

 **Chase's POV**

"Ryder can i, please go to the hospital to go see Marshall?" I pleaded with Ryder.

"Chase, i've already told you no, we might need you here, with the storm that storm coming." he sternly put,"Anyways, i'm already missing two dogs I don't need to be down other one. You're staying put." he ordered.

"Yes, Ryder, sir", I muttered under my breath. I haven't seen Marshall for days and it's killing me. Everytime I ask Ryder he just uses some stupid excuse. Like the most recent one about a storm that we need to be ready for. I've watched the news and there is no mention of a major storm. So ethier something has happened at the hospital or well what else could it be, something has happened at the hospital and Ryder doesn't want me to know. Something has happened to my Marshall, and Ryder is holding back the truth.

"Ryder, what happened at the hospital." I question, not really wanting to know the answer.

"What makes you ask that, Chase." Ryder nervously avoided the question.

"Ryder, I was your first pup I can tell when you are lying to me."

"Chase, i-i don't know what to tell you.", Those words broke my heart, how could he die. The doctors said he'd be alright. They said he'd live.

"The doctors lied." voicing my thoughts.

"No the doctors couldn't have known." He corrected. "It's nobody's fault, no one could've known."

"How could he be dead. He looked perfectly fine the last time I was there a couple of days ago. How could he die. How could he just leave me." I couldn't get the rest out due to the tears streaming down my face.

"Chase he's not dead." Ryder comforted me."he's just, well, it's hard to say."

"What is it? What's wrong with him. Why can't I see him."

"Chase i'm sorry, but Marshall-" he stopped to let some tears run down his face. Ryder never cries, why is Ryder crying? What is wrong with Marshall. It doesn't appear that Ryder will stop anytime soon so I rush out onto the lawn. I jump in to my truck and start driving towards the hospital where marshall is at.

His door is pure white, he moved rooms to a different ward, one that is not as noisy as the last one. One that doesn't have people rushing about. One where the doctors walk, not run. I pushed into the room prepared to be confronted with horror.

Marshall was on the bed as alive as ever. He was just watching the news or something. But he was alive and he looked fine. Whatever was Ryder worried about.

Out of pure excitement I jump onto the bed to hug my best friend, hopefully my mate soon. He only smiled and accepted the hug without saying anything. Once I let go I sat back to talk to him.

"Hi" he said.

'Hi, is all I get after saving your life." I joked.

"What?" he cocked his head.

"You remember the crash, me coming out to save you?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Marshall asked confused.

 **I still don't have a name but i'll think of one soon. I probably won't be doing the sequel right away. I have a short story I want to write for zuma and rocky. It'll have nothing to do with this story it's just something that's been on my mind for awhile.**


End file.
